


Feeling Safe

by shinysylver



Series: Fic a Day in May [16]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Family, M/M, Thanksgiving, references to canonical sexual and physical abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Family was a strange thing, but Mandy was glad she'd finally found one that wouldn't hurt her.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I believe this catches me up for now! Whew! 
> 
> This drabble contains references to the canonical sexual and physical abuse Mandy suffers. It does not go in depth.

Mandy looked around the table at her family. Her dad was still in prison—thank God—and none of her brothers or cousins or uncles had bothered to show up. Apparently Mickey being gay created a great big no-go zone around their house, but if it kept those assholes away she was happy. Thankfully Mickey didn't mind either.

Even with most of her actual relatives missing the table was still full. There was Mickey talking softly to Ian, their heads together and a small smile tugging at the corner of Ian's mouth. Svetlana and Nika were on the other side of the table with a laughing Yevgeny in a high chair between them. 

It wasn't as loud and noisy as Thanksgivings had been when she was little, but it was comfortable and for once she felt safe on the holiday. There was no chance her dad or one of her uncles would drink too much while watching football and stumble into her room. There was no Kenyatta to leave her black and blue.

Family was a strange thing, but she was glad she'd finally found one that wouldn't hurt her and she'd make sure that no one hurt them either.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [shinysylver](http://shinysylver.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
